Everything You Are
by Draco Dormiens
Summary: Harry attemps to distract himself during Potions class. H/D slash.


Everything You Are

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, except a copy of the video and the DVD. I don't even have a DVD player. Sad, isn't it?

This is based very loosely on the song "Dizzy" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Yes, I use mood music for every fanfic.

--------------------------

"The extract of this plant is used to make…"

Harry tuned out the low, droning voice of Professor Snape. He doodled idly in the blank spaces on his sheet of parchment, and had quickly managed to decorate the sheet with a curling vine that framed the Potions notes. It looked quite nice, actually, but he still had an hour to waste.

In front of him, a blond head bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling frantically. Harry had always wondered what Draco found so interesting about Potions, and had eventually concluded that the only reason his nemesis worked so hard was because of Snape. He actually spent a sizeable amount of time thinking about Draco Malfoy, and for the past year, he had been trying to remedy that.

So, as soon as he caught himself musing about Draco's unusual interest in Potions, he immediately brought his usual distraction into his head. _Cho Chang. Cho Chang. Cho Chang._

Of course, Cho had already graduated, so Harry was running on memories. They were running out, but he figured he had enough mental images to hold him until he graduated and never again looked upon the beautiful, pale face of Draco Mal-

In a last-ditch attempt to stop the rampant Draco-thoughts for good, he pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and drew a comparison chart. The words "DRACO MALFOY" were scrawled at the top, followed by the sub-headings "Good Points" and "Bad Points".

_Good points…does he even have any good points?_ Harry thought. He chewed on the tip of his quill for a minute before writing his first idea down.

Good Points  
-bloody gorgeous

…no. He immediately scribbled that out and went back to chewing on his quill. "…takes an extremely long time to make, and requires a great amount of concentration…" Snape droned on.

Ah, he thought, finding something else to write down.

Good Points  
-bloody gorgeous  
-smart

Now for a bad point. This would be easy.

Bad Points  
-nasty

Harry glared at the back of the blond head in front of him, which was watching Snape and occasionally jotting down a note or two in his neat, precise handwriting.

_Neat handwriting_, Harry thought. _Organised. That's good, right?_

Good Points  
-bloody gorgeous  
-smart  
-organised

The door to the dungeon suddenly opened, and McGonagall walked in. Draco turned around to look at the source of the noise, and Harry unconsciously noted another good point.

Good Points  
-bloody gorgeous  
-smart  
-organised  
-nice eyes

As with his first point, he promptly crossed it off. _Cho Chang_.

McGonagall and Snape conversed for a few minutes in hushed tones, and Snape looked quite irritated at being interrupted in his lecture on the many uses of some obscure Bulgarian plant. Harry hadn't quite heard the name of it, but he could always get it from Hermione. Her notes were almost as detailed as Draco's. _Detailed_…he added another point to the "good" list.

Good Points  
-bloody gorgeous  
-smart  
-organised  
-nice eyes  
-thorough

So far, no good personality traits. _Tons of bad, though_, thought Harry. He wrote down a few more.

Bad Points  
-nasty  
-prejudiced against Muggles  
-vengeful  
-stuck-up

A satisfied smile spread over his face. He scribbled more. _Arrogant, snobby, thinks he's better than everyone else, mean_…right, he was starting to repeat himself. Back to good points.

McGonagall left the room, slamming the door behind her. Snape made a face and returned to his lecture. Draco bent over his paper once again.

Harry eyed the blond, chewing on his quill thoughtfully. _Nice body_. No, no, double no, that wasn't being written down. His mind, however, objected to being ignored. _Well, look at it, Harry. It must be the Quidditch. Oh, do shut up, won't you!_

He forced his mind to be completely blank. It must have shown, for next thing he knew, Hermione was elbowing him in the ribs, and Snape was fixing him with his patented piercing stare.

"Potter. What, may I ask, is so much more interesting than the information that I am giving you right now, which you will need to know for your final examination?" Snape asked coldly.

"Um, Quidditch, sir. Seeking, Snitches, all that," he answered desperately, forcing his mind's protestations of _Draco's body is interesting!_ down.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for a Seeker with a one-track mind," Snape said coolly. "Now, I hope you have someone that you can get this information from, since you have obviously not written it down."

Harry hastily shoved his "DRACO MALFOY" parchment underneath the sheet covered with vines. "I do have some, sir," he answered.

Snape glared. "What is the name of the plant that we are currently studying?"

_Bugger, bugger, bugger_. Harry thought fiercely, trying to will Hermione to whisper it to him, even though he knew she would not. "Don't know, sir. Sorry."

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for not even knowing the basics of the plant we are studying. I suggest you listen from now on." Snape returned to lecturing, while Harry glared.

The blond head in front of him turned and raised an amused eyebrow at him.

Harry stared at Malfoy's face, his eyes tracing over the aristocratic features. _Why did I cross out nice eyes again? Oh, right, I'm straight. Yes I am._ He absently glanced down at his paper, where "beautiful eyes" had somehow managed to make its way onto the good list. He dipped his quill into his ink and proceeded to scratch out that point vigorously.

Draco stared at Harry, confused. The boy had glared at him for a split second and, quite suddenly, had taken on a dreamy, philosophical look. At the same time, Potter had been writing something, which he promptly scribbled out so hard that the parchment ripped. _Fucking nutter_, Draco concluded, and turned back to the lecture.

Harry continued chewing on his quill, reducing the point to near-shreds. _He'd have nice hair if it wasn't gelled back. Come to think of it, it's nice that way, too. Nice hair_. He wrote that down. Time for a bad point.

Bad Points  
-nasty  
-prejudiced against Muggles  
-vengeful  
-stuck-up  
-arrogant  
-snobby  
-thinks he's better than everyone else

He perused the page for a minute. _I think I've covered all his bad points_, he thought. _Oh, right. He cheats_. With that, he wrote down the next point.

Bad Points  
-nasty  
-prejudiced against Muggles  
-vengeful  
-stuck-up  
-arrogant  
-snobby  
-thinks he's better than everyone else  
-cheating scum!!!!!!

Harry added more exclamation points, thinking back to the last Quidditch game against Slytherin. At the memory of Draco instructing a Slytherin Beater to knock out Angelina, he scowled and added a few more exclamation points.

-cheating scum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…too many. Next bad point. He mused deeply about the personality problems that his arch-enemy had, and was quite startled when someone shook his shoulder.

"Harry! Are you sleeping or something?" Ron's voice penetrated his philosophic air. Harry quickly folded up the parchment and stuffed everything into his bag. In front of him, Draco was packing his bags as well, except he managed to make it seem elegant. Harry froze for a second, watching.

Ron kicked him in the shin. "Honestly, what's with you today?" he asked crossly as Harry yelped and sat quickly down on his stool.

"Besides the bruise on my shin, you mean?" Harry glared at Ron, rubbing his newly injured leg. "I'll meet you in Charms, go on. I just have to get my stuff."

Ron muttered something under his breath and walked off to catch up with Hermione. Harry glared after him for a few seconds, before standing and pushing the books in his bag down so that they wouldn't spill out. At the next desk up, Draco stood smoothly and picked up his bags. Harry hurried out of the dungeon, flustered.

He made his way down the hall, getting halfway to the next set of doors before a dry, amused voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Potter, you're going the wrong way."

Harry looked around him, and turned. He looked the other way down the hall. "So I am," he mumbled, and started walking in the right direction.

Draco started to walk to his next class, but a piece of parchment on the floor caught his eye. He stooped and picked it up.

**DRACO MALFOY**

Good Points  
-bloody gorgeous  
-smart  
-organised  
-nice eyes  
-thorough  
-nice hair 
Bad Points  
-nasty  
-prejudiced against Muggles  
-vengeful  
-stuck-up  
-arrogant  
-snobby  
-thinks he's better than everyone else  
-cheating scum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm flattered, Potter."

Harry went as white as a sheet upon seeing the parchment that Draco held. "W-what are you talking about?" he managed to get out.

"You think I'm gorgeous." Draco smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "And I _do_ have nice hair, don't I?"

Harry lunged for the parchment, managing to grab it before Draco had a chance to pull it away. They had a short game of tug-of-war before Harry prevailed, and fell back against the wall, clutching the parchment tightly.

Draco smiled. "If it means anything, Potter, you're not too bad yourself." He stepped forward, and to Harry's immense surprise, kissed him.

_Right_, Harry thought dazedly as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, _one more good point to add_.

He spent the whole Charms class with a stupid smile on his face, and a parchment in his hand, which had the "Bad Points" side completely crossed out, and one last entry scribbled on to the bottom.

_V. v. v. good kisser!_


End file.
